The Chosen
by GreenShadows90
Summary: I hate writing summaries I suck at them... Its just a story that has to do with Ash showing how I think he should be portrayed! I OWN NOTHING! M for language


GS: I havent even finished The Beginning.......Kinda have a writers block going on there... Not to mention these fucking plumbers.. XP

Shadow: Stop making excuses! GET BACK TO WORK SLAVE!

GS: YES MAM!!!

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon then I would be sitting on my high horse somewhere in Japan... THERE LAWYERS! STICK THAT IN YOUR PIXIE STICKS AND SORT EM!

'Well fuck, maybe it wasnt such a good damned idea to try and fucking find that damned Mewtwo again. Why did I listen to that flaming hen who thinks she knows everything?'

These disturbing thoughts came from a girl looking around the age of 18. She had black hair, shoulder length, with red streaks. Along with her atire of black cargo pants and a black beater, she had no backpack a chain around her neck resembeling Pokeballs. With her was a black and red dragon, having wings that looked sharper than a Skarmony's wings. And red eyes that were scarier than Giratina's, this dragon looked like a Pokemon that you dont want to fuck with at all.

"Come on Night", the girl said, heaving herself off the ground where she fell through the hole above their heads. "We have to find Mewtwo, even if I think that this is a lost cause, the damned DNA cat doesnt even like humans. Why in hell SEND ME!?" she yelled the last part, even making it sound like a question, even though it was more of a statement.

---------------------------------Scene Break---------------------------------- (two weeks later)

"ASH! Get back here! We arent going to go to the gym yet! I want to go and look at the statue here!" yelled Misty dragging Ash to the middle of Eterna City's....city, where a statue of what looked like an ancient Pokemon.

"Hey guys look, there is already someone here." said Brock pointing to where a girl was standing.

Wretching himself away from Misty, Ash ran to where the girl was a proceded to glomp her from behind.

"Venom!" he yelled right before he jumped on her.

"Hey Ash!" The girl exclaimed hugging the younger boy back.

"Ash! who is this!" Misty yelled, you could see a green eyed monster rear its ugly head as she looked at the girl.

"Misty, Brock, this is my older sister Venom." he said simply.

"WHAT?! We didnt know that you had a mega hot sister!" Brock exclaimed running up to the girl only to be met with a balled up fist to his eye. (sry for you people who like Brock and Misty! I dont!)

"Keep your hands to yourself, weirdo." Venom said in a what would to seem as a calm voice. Looking back at Misty she seemed to be sizing her up as if to see if this girl was good enough for her little brother. Whatever she decided she didnt voice though, and Misty couldnt decipher the look that she was being givin.

Turning back to Ash Venom proceeded to ask him why he was here.

"I want to go and get the badge from here but those two wanted to come and see the statue... like I needed to be here for them to see it. Why they wanted me to come is way beyond me." He said, pouting.

"Well come on we can talk on our way to the gym, Gardina, the gym leader, should be at her gym right now." Venom said leading him away from the two people that just looked after her, one in anger and the other in disappointment.

Once they were out of sight of Brock and Misty Ash turned to Venom.

"Jess, what are you doing here? I thought you were doing work for Moltres-sama."

"The stupid flaming chicken sent me on an almost suicide mission." Seeing Ash's confused look she elaberated. "She sent me to go and get Mewtwo's help."

With that one sentence Ash's expression turned from confusion to anger and disbelief. Pulling his sister into a nearby alley he turned to her with a serious expression.

"Why in the hell would she send you to deal with Mewtwo! Couldnt someone elses Chosen gone?!" He was close to histerics now, the stupid legendary sent his sister, HIS SISTER, on a suicide mission.

"I think it was some sort of a test little brother, to see if I could handle myself and my power. That and you know that when the legendaries have a Chosen go and gather others that something big is coming. Hasnt Articuno contacted you yet?"

"Articuno-sama said that there is nothing that I need to worry about right now other than the humans destroying the world, other than that nothing. And why do you think that it was some sort of test. I've had my fair share of tests from Articuno-sama and she never put me through something like that."

"Well, Articuno was always the one with the brains out of the three birds. Moltres just has more fire power...no pun intended." Looking around Jess saw that the two humans were coming, looking back at Ash she grabbed his shoulder and teleported them outside of the gym just in time.

"Get on with your gym battle little brother, I have something I must do, I should be back before you are done.. And remember Gardina is a grass type user so use a flying or fire type Pokemon." Calling out an Aerodactyl she jumped on his back, waved goodbye to her brother, and took off right as Misty and Brock came running.

Shaking his head at his sisters spontanious nature Ash went inside the gym already on alert for anything that would seem out of the ordinary... well as out of the ordinary that you could get of being a Chosen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes I know that it is short but give me a break! It's supposed to be just a prologue! I am making a pact with myself right now! I WILL FINISH THIS STORY!

heheh

Remember have fun with it! And

P.S. Flames with be used to light the furnace that is coming.... I just hope the gas bill gets paid on time..this time.


End file.
